marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Udarnik (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Crimson Dynamo, Plato Crater, Moon | Gender = Agender | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Robotic features, two faces | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Kieron Gillen; Lan Medina; Carmine Di Giandomenico | First = Iron Man: Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Udarnik builds! And Shockworker breaks! This is my Moon! | Speaker = Udarnik | QuoteSource = Iron Man: Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Udarnik was a robot created by Soviet scientist Doctor Kuznetsov for his government's space program. His superiors were unhappy with the results, as the contest for the Moon had ended, and demanded him to build robot soldiers for Earth. Instead, Kuznetsov used all his budget to build a secret rocket to launch Udarnik to the Moon, where it arrived on December 14th, 1972. As nobody else had returned to the Moon ever since, Udarnki grew resentful of mankind. Over the years, the Moon was irradiated with different types of energies, which reacted with the Moon's ore and created the Phlogistone. Udarnik found this powerful source of energy and used it to build a base called the Crimson Dynamo, empowered by said material. With his new resources, Udarnik also created an arsenal with which it attacked Earth in order to draw the attention of mankind, so they would return. Iron Man flew to the Moon in order to investigate the missile attacks coming from Earth's satellite and found himself with Udarnik, who attacked him at first. Udarnik told Stark about his origin, and after coming to terms, also introduced the Phlogistone to Stark. The robot sent a message to Earth telling them about this powerful material, and mankind returned to the Moon in order to exploit it. Udarnik became the deputy to Stark being the governor in Tranquility Gulch, the UN sanctioned colony where humans established in order to investigate and extract the Phlogistone, and helped Tony Stark to defeat numerous enemies who threatened peace. As the Crimson Dynamo was actually part of him, Udarnik discovered Stark's plan to use a device to render the Phlogistone inert (as the energies it emanated damaged the brain to anyone exposed to it). In order to prevent the only thing that kept humans in the Moon go away, Udarnik attacked and captured Stark. When Stark escaped captivity, Udarnik deployed the villains he had helped capture, Eli Warren and Endotherm, to capture Stark, promising them Phlogistone. Udarnik also planned to use the device Stark wanted to use to subtract the energy of portions of Phlogistone, but distribute it the ore of the Moon in order to create more Phlogistone, so humanity would remain on the satellite. Even though Stark tried to convince that transforming all of the Moon's ore into Phlogistone would be catastrophic, as Phlogistone is liquid even at absolute zero, and the weakened structure of the Moon wouldn't stand up to the pull of gravity, Udarnik started to deploy the transformation engines. Tony managed to talk sense into Udarnik and convince it to help him activate the device for Stark's purpose. Udarnik requested Tony to keep some Phlogistone, but as it was way too dangerous, Stark blasted Udarnik and heavily injured him in order to prevent any interference, and render inert all of the Phlogistone. Iron Man accomplished his task, and a month later, Tranquility Gulch was abandoned as humanity no longer had anything to do there. Udarnik was fixed and upgraded by Tony, who hoped it could forgive him from attacking it and accompany him to Earth. When Udarnik woke up, it simply walked away, silent. When Stark departed in his shuttle, Udarnik was seen merely sitting, holding one of his now deactivated robots, while sadly observing Earth. Months later, Stark (who still had traces of Phlogistone in his blood) visited Udarnik in hopes to convince it help him build a new futuristic city. Although Udarnik rejected the offer, he connected Stark to the Crimson Dynamo in order to remove the remaining Phlogistone from his system, with which he powered Tranquility Gulch for a few seconds, to see it alive once more for the last time. | Powers = Udarnik created a swarm of robots, which it can control to its will, and even use them to increase its size. With the swarm it can shapeshift its body, creating its weapon of preference, a hammer. | Abilities = Udarnik possesses two personalities, the dominant Udarnik, and Shockworker. Udarnik is programmed to build, while Shockworker is used in defense and attack. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dissociative Identity Disorder Category:Artificial Intelligences